The existing car seat covers are usually produced by cutting and stitching. Specifically, an existing car seat cover is produced by cutting materials into pieces of sizes corresponding to the size of a car seat, and then stitching those pieces together.
For a seat cover produced in this way, cutting the fabric is labor intensive and causes significant waste.
Producing a car seat cover by stitching is low in the degree of automation, labor intensive and wastes material resources, and is low in the production efficiency. Moreover, the quality of the produced car seat covers varies greatly due to manual stitching.